1. Field
An aspect of an embodiment of the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapidly developing semiconductor technology, demand for a small light-weight liquid crystal display having improved performance has recently explosively increased.
The liquid crystal display, which has been in the spotlight in recent years, has advantages such as a reduced size, a light weight, and low power consumption such that it is drawing attention as a substitute which may overcome drawbacks of a cathode ray tube (CRT) of the related art. Currently, the liquid crystal display is mounted in almost all information processing equipment which requires the display device.
A conventional liquid crystal display is a non-emissive type (kind) of display device in which the alignment of liquid crystal molecules is changed by applying a voltage to specifically align liquid crystal molecules and display images using (utilizing) optical characteristic changes, which are caused by the change of the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules, such as birefringence, optical rotary power, dichroism, and optical scattering.
The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight unit for supplying light thereto, and a bottom chassis is provided to couple and secure the liquid crystal panel and the backlight unit thereto. This bottom chassis is coupled with a′ constituent element that forms an outer appearance of the liquid crystal display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.